beauty and the beast
by AL0LT0
Summary: he felt like a monster. she was so beautiful, so pure, so untouched by war. he told himself he didn't love her. Wile he & his squad are acting as security for a crucial negotiation chopper can't help but notice one senator in-particular Chopper/Ryo chuchi


**I know what your thinking "why ALLT? Why are you starting another story when you must work on the ones you have?" please excuse my ADD I blame my father :D anyway Chopper/Riyo (i.e. senator Chuchi) is a pairing I came up with myself and thanks to my friend canadiancloneluver (read. Her. FICS!) I know at least one other person ships it indefinably :D so I thought, "hay why not recruit a couple more partners in crime?" also this has absolutely nothing to do with the movie "beauty and the beast" i just couldn't think of a better title XD. so if you have a better idea please tell me in a review. anyway enough of my rambling! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"This is stupid." Chopper said flatly leaning his head back against the wall behind his bunk. Jester looked up at him from cleanings his blaster, eyebrow raised.<p>

"How so?" Chopper rolled his eyes.

"We should be off blasting shabla tinnys to smithereens not sitting around playing baby sitter to a couple of senators." It was Jester's turn to roll his eyes. What was it with Chopper and trashing droids? Not even the medical droids where safe!

"We have our orders Chopper." Sergeant Dark broke in, giving Chopper a 'this discussion is over and you better not bring it up again' look.

"This discussion is over, I better not hear it brought up again." Wow it was scary how well Jester had come to know his new sergeants facial expressions. Or maybe Dark was just really easy to read.

The question remained unanswered because at that moment Darks COM link beeped. The sergeant pulled on his helmet and activated the chat.

"Yes sir?" he was silent for a moment listening to the person on the other line. "All right I'll tell them." Dark clicked off his COM system and turned to address his unit.

"Move it boys." He ordered, "Skywalker wants us to meet the Protectorates."

"Big words don't make a big man…" Chopper mumbled just quietly enough so the sergeant couldn't hear him.

"Be quite…" Jester hissed but he still couldn't help but smile at Choppers attitude. It was… well it was uniquely him. Gus seamed to have heard him to because he was giving the scared trooper the stink eye.

"Better watch it Chopper that's dangerous talk." Gus warned, making it painstakingly obvious he didn't trust Chopper in the slightest.

"Go to dar'yam." Chopper hissed before reaching under his bunk to grab his gear bag. Gus scowled at him and went back to gathering his things. Jester looked on to this exchange sadly. He wished his brothers would just get along and trust each other. But no, any trust that had existed between Gus and Chopper was shattered the night Slick betrayed them.

Gus hadn't known about Choppers droid fingers. Jester had. Chopper had never told him about it but he had caught his brother stringing them a couple of weeks before Slicks betrayal. He hadn't told on his brother for a number of reasons. One, it wasn't hurting anyone. Two, Chopper was his friend and he wasn't going to betray him. And three, Copper was one of the few people who didn't mock him for the way he cleaned his weapon, for how everything always had to be perfect and neat, from his gear bag to his side burns, the fact that he _needed _order. And that was something that made him feel a certain level of loyalty towards the scarred trooper.

Jester grabbed his gear bag and followed the rest of his squad out the door, going over the mission specs in his head as he went.

They were to escort ad group of 4 senators and 2 representatives to Bothawui were negotiations were being held with the Bothan council in an attempt to add Bothawui's extensive intelligence network to the republic arsenal. An alliance with the Bothan's would turn the tide in the war. The politicians who were to take part in this crucial negotiation were Senator Organa, Senator Amidala, Representative Binks, Senator Chuchi, Senator Burtoni, and Representative Chinelo.

Jester wasn't sure why his unit had been chosen to act as security for the mission. Wasn't that what the senate guard was for? And he actually suspected much more security was needed for this group of politicians. But apparently the republic didn't want to threaten the Bothawui by a show of force. So an undermanned cruiser full of representatives, 6 'deficient' clone troopers and a Jedi, to baby sit, was all they got. _Fun_.

By the time Jester realized they were in the hanger bay Chopper had already retreated behind the safety of his helmet. Jester was confused by this. Chopper wasn't one to hide behind his bucket. He didn't like hiding his scars. Quit the opposite actually. They gave him a sort of power. One that made most civilians scared to look him in the eye. And lord did Chopper hate civilians... Jester shook himself out of his questioning state and straitened up into 'perfect soldier mode' standing in a line along with the rest of the unit. General Skywalker stood nearby chatting up the Senator from Naboo.

Jester stifled a grown when he saw senator Burtoni. She was Kaminoain and Kaminoans brought back some pretty bad memories for all of the clones. Most of which involved some 'training measure' or another. Burtoni was talking to a young human senator how couldn't have been much more than 18 herself. It seemed the senate was getting younger and younger these days. Probably cause the old ones were to slow to run from all the bounty hunters always after them. The woman was pretty enough and Jester couldn't help but absently admire her choppy blond/green hair and the light blue freckles gracing her nose. But she was a senator and Jester opinion of senators (though he never vocalized it) was about the same a Chopper's opinion of battle droids i.e. not good.

If Jester hadn't been so caught up in his own thoughts he might have noticed Choppers helmeted head tilted slightly in the direction of a certain pantoran senator, and he might have just figured out why his brother had retreated behind his helmet.

Chopper felt ugly. Scratch that he felt like a monster. The minute he stepped into the hanger bay he knew he would be spending the rest of this mission behind his helmet. He wanted to hate her for making him feel this way but… he just couldn't bring himself to it. She was… angelic, a goddess, osik there weren't words to describe her!

It made Choppers skin crawl to think of what she would do if she saw his face, his scars. He didn't think he could handle seeing her pity him, disgusted by him. He'd never even talked to her and yet she was one of the first people in the galaxy who's opinion of him actually mattered.

The scar's that marked his face had been seen by more people than he cared to count, and almost every brother in the 501st had seen the _extent _of his scar's at one point or another, whether in the locker room or when re-gearing in between missions. He had never cared before who saw them but she was… she was different. And he would make sure she never had to look at his ugly face.

He was a monster.

And a monster had no business being seen by a goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where I shamelessly beg you for review so I know I haven't completely gone over the edge. :D so ya please review! My rule of thumb is I need to know at least 1 person is interested if I'm going to write more. So click on that review button and send me some love! :D anonymous reviews are excepted. Just saying. :D<strong>


End file.
